


Angels Fall Without You There

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Baptized In Your Sexual Healing [9]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anthem Era, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Compliant, Crying, F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Incest, Kissing, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Reunions, Sibling Incest, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery has a bit of a scare with her pregnancy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot from my JYLG verse. It will like all the others be a chapter one day but it's October and officially Zactober and I wanted to do a Zactober thing. Idk if I will write Zac one-shots all month but I will do some periodically through out October.
> 
> By the end of the month I may make a series or collection of all the fics I did for Zactober 2016.

September 25, 2016

Avery who stood in Jessica's kitchen helping her bake cupcakes, instinctively let her hand fall down to her abdomen which was now showing that she was indeed pregnant. But then again at her last ultrasound on Friday she had been twenty-one weeks pregnant and so far this pregnancy was going better than her last one had.

She had made it farther along and the baby always came up healthy on every ultrasound she had done. The only difference was she had lied to Zac on the paternity of the baby and let him believe that she had indeed had a one night stand with some stranger, which had resulted in what Avery had sort of wanted.

For him to leave her and not convince her to change her mind on ending things because of how difficult it had been anymore to just be his secret.

Though she did feel guilty with the lie, even more so now that everyone assumed that the man she was dating now, had started dating in July would marry her and they'd raise this baby as one big happy family. 

Avery knew that just wasn't the case. While she had known this man for most of her life thanks to him being her baby-sitter's cousin and her family always being close with the Pitt's, she just didn't think that Tyler would marry her or even want to be responsible for a baby that wasn't his.

No matter how lovely and nice her family except maybe Zac now thought he was.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked and her words made Avery turn to look at her sister, her grip on her stomach tightening some. "Just you're holding your stomach like something is wrong."

Shaking her head Avery forced a smile, "I'm fine," she lied though in reality she wasn't fine. She was having cramps and they made her nervous, especially because of her previous miscarriage but Avery was also stubborn and maybe partly scared.

Scared to tell Jessica because her sister would insist they go to the hospital and Avery didn't want that. She didn't want to go there because she was afraid they'd tell her like they did last time that she was miscarrying her baby and she didn't want to lose another baby.

Couldn't lose another baby, especially a baby she wanted and loved. One she had wanted since losing the last and one that despite her lie to Zac was very much half his child just like it was half her child.

Seeing Jessica give her a skeptical look, Avery kept her forced smile, "I'm fine Jessie," she lied again as she moved her hand off her stomach and she went back to mixing stuff together for the icing that would go on the cupcakes. "Let's just get back to making the cupcakes for the reception after Lucille's baptism tomorrow."

"I wish you wouldn't lie to me Avery," Jessica sighed and out of the corner of her eye Avery could see her sister shaking her head. "Your smile always gives you away. It's not your true and real smile. The one I always see when you're with Zac," she continued. "It's how I also know you aren't truly happy with Tyler either. You didn't have that smile that day Hans and I hung out with you two."

Avery finally frowned as she listened to Jessica, surprised that she was even bringing up Zac because since her wedding day when she had confirmed that she knew she had never really talked about it again. Avery reasoned because on some levels she didn't want to know more than what she did and maybe because she just wanted to pretend that Avery and Zac were normal siblings but it seemed like she couldn't.

Like deep down Jessica had resolved that Avery and Zac weren't normal and that they hadn't been for years. That they just happened to be siblings who fell in love with each other even though it was forbidden in every aspect.

"I never had that smile with Daniel either," Avery spoke up though she ignored the comment about lying.

"No you didn't," Jessica stated as she again shook her head. "It's only a smile that Zac gets and one you show more when you two are on better terms. Hasn't been present for months now so I can only assume.." she trailed off not able to finish her sentence.

"I ended things with him," Avery shrugged. "The day I found out I was pregnant actually which I guess is good since Zac isn't the father of this baby."

Jessica only let out a tiny snort at that, like she didn't quite believe that either but this time she didn't argue back and both of them went back to working on the cupcakes in silence. The only sound in the house being that from Hans who was in his bedroom playing with a set of his toy cars.

Though they didn't work for long before Avery's cramps got a bit more intense and she finally doubled over slightly as her hand once again fell to her stomach.

The action being enough to send Jessica moving behind her to add some support on her back, "You sure you're fine now?" she asked a bit sarcastically and Avery was sure that if she wasn't in pain she'd probably roll her eyes.

All she could do right now was shake her head no, "I'm cramping," she revealed as a lump formed in her throat now that she had said those words aloud. "Have been for a bit but the cramps just got worse now," she frowned as she turned her head slightly to look at her sister. "I think I'm losing my baby," she admitted knowing it felt just like last time.

Everything felt like last time and she just wanted it to stop. Wanted to find a way to go back and stop this from happening again.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Jessica informed her before slowly helping her to a standing position. "Going to get you to my car and then get Hans and we're going to go to the hospital."

Hearing her sister, Avery wanted to beg with her or plead with her that no, they didn't have to go to the hospital but she knew that was futile so she didn't. She remained silent as Jessica ushered her outside to her car and once she was in and buckled up, Avery let herself finally cry once Jessica had left to go get Hans.

She knew what the doctors would tell her in the end. That her child was gone and she already felt so alone like she did last time when it had only just been her at the hospital before calling Jessica after she had learned the news.

But now six years later she'd have Jessica with her when she learned the news and she still felt alone, almost wishing that she had Zac instead.

Maybe with Zac there when she learned she was losing their second baby, then she wouldn't be or feel so alone.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the waiting room at the emergency room after checking in, Avery looked over at Jessica who was sitting beside her and doing her best to watch after Hans who was on the floor playing with the toy cars he had pleaded to bring with him or so Jessica had said on the car ride there.

"I..I'll go back alone," she spoke which made Jessica turn to look at her. "I just want to be alone okay. When I find out I'm losing my baby," she frowned as another lump formed in her throat and new tears went down her cheek.

She had composed herself on the car ride there, mainly because she didn't want to try to explain to her ever curious nephew what was wrong.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked a look of disbelief on her face. "I can go back with you. It wouldn't bother me to bring Hans along either. As long as he has his toy cars he is fine."

Avery only shook her head, not wanting Jessica to come along. When she found out the news she wanted to be alone and maybe have time to process it herself before seeing Jessica.

Jessica only sighed before leaning in to leave a light kiss on Avery's cheek, "You're so stubborn sometimes," she laughed softly as she pulled away. "Probably all that time with Zac," she muttered again bringing up the fact that Avery had, had a relationship with Zac. "God knows you didn't used to be so stubborn."

Smiling even through her pain, Avery shook her head, "I always was, it just got worse because of him," she spoke and after she did a silence settled between her and Jessica.

One that was finally broken when her name was called and Jessica had asked yet again if Avery was sure about going back alone and again Avery assured her that she was.

She was sure on going alone and so she did. She went back alone, following a nurse to a room where once there she was instructed to go into the bathroom connected to the room and change into a hospital gown and that after that, a doctor would be with her shortly.

Nodding her head Avery waited until the nurse had left before turning to head into the bathroom where she changed into the hospital gown as well as checking to see if she was spotting any.

Last time she had spotted a little at first before full on bleeding but this time there was no spotting at all. Nothing yet to show that she was probably losing her child.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening her eyes a bit later Avery blinked several times as she looked at the figure sleeping beside her on the hospital bed. A figure she had known wasn't there when she had laid back after the doctor had started an IV of fluids for her.

"Zac?" she asked softly and she wasn't surprised when he didn't stir. He was a sound sleeper most of the time. "Zac," she spoke a bit louder as she reached over and nudged him slightly which seemed to finally do the trick.

His brown eyes opening as he it seemed took a moment to register where he was and when he looked at her she saw the blush on his cheeks.

"Jessica called you?" Avery asked though it came out more like a statement, a statement Zac confirmed with the nod of his head. 

"She was worried..said you were...you could be...you know," Zac frowned unable to say the word. That she could be miscarrying her baby. Their baby though he still didn't know she had lied. "Said you were being stubborn because you wouldn't let her come back."

"So she thought I'd want you here?" Avery asked as she locked eyes with Zac. "Just thought I'd be okay with you back here with me instead of her."

Now Zac shook his head, taking Avery a bit by surprise, "She called me because it's my baby," he said sounding so sure of his words.

"I told you..." Avery started only to be stopped by Zac.

"I know you what you said. That you indeed had sex with a stranger and your baby was the result of a one night stand," Zac spoke as he sighed. "But I'm not dumb and obviously neither is Jessie or she wouldn't have called me and told me you were in the hospital having problems," he said as he frowned again. "Left the studio so fast with some lies but I think Taylor suspected the truth when Joe mentioned Jessica calling him to say you were in the hospital."

Avery blushed at Zac's words feeling a bit guilty that he had to leave the studio where the band had been working on their next album. A Christmas album..one the fans had been asking for it seemed since Snowed In.

"The doctors think I was just dehydrated," Avery finally revealed as she chewed on her lip. "They have me on an IV with fluids and then they're going to do an ultrasound just to make sure the baby is fine but their tests didn't show that I was losing our baby."

After her last words Avery watched as Zac smiled softly, "Our baby," he sighed as he reached down to put a hand on her bump. "It's really our baby?" he asked and Avery almost wanted to laugh because he had sounded so sure before when he had said it was his baby.

"It's really our baby," Avery nodded her head and after she answered Zac, she froze a bit when he leaned in to kiss her but it was only for a bit.

Mainly because her brain seemed to finally kick in and do what came naturally to her when Zac was kissing her. She kissed him back, knowing that things had probably changed between them now that he knew the truth.

Knowing that somehow they probably weren't as over as they had been before and maybe in the end they never would be. Though somehow they'd have to figure out something with Kate and Tyler and they'd have to figure out a lie too..lies for Zac to somehow be involved in his child's life without claiming it because she knew in the end he would be.

Avery just knew that he wasn't going to not be in his baby's life. A baby that he didn't know it yet but was a son, another little boy that would probably turn out just like him in the end.


End file.
